【翻译】像片 （短篇）（总司中心）
by abookwithnoname
Summary: 标题：像片 作者：The Wandering Pen 译者：abookwithnoname 作者前言：本文的起源是这样一个念头：目前没有*已知*的冲田总司照片，那么是否有不为人所知的照片存在？我的缪斯女神受此召唤而来，她可是好久不曾现身了。祝阅读愉快。哦，还有，请评论。


【同人翻译】像片 （短篇）（总司中心）

 **标题：** 像片

 **作者：** The Wandering Pen

 **译者：** abookwithnoname

 **英文原文链接：** s/6507186/1/The-Photograph

 **作者前言：** 本文的起源是这样一个念头：目前没有*已知*的冲田总司照片，那么是否有不为人所知的照片存在？我的缪斯女神受此召唤而来，她可是好久不曾现身了。祝阅读愉快。哦，还有，请评论。

 **第一部分—** **1866** **年**

冲田穿过一重又一重的门，走回西本愿寺—新选组驻扎之处，看到他从未见过的奇特景象。近藤局长盛装坐在一张凳子上，脸上搽了白粉，神情严肃得吓人。他身后垂了一幅灰白色的布，前方站着一名身着黑色西式服装、叫人讨厌的男子，正在摆弄一个放在三脚支架上的盒子。盒子前部有个光亮的圆形物，后半截被厚重的黑色帘子所围绕。那个讨厌的家伙钻入帘中，又退出来，指挥他的助手调整近藤的衣服、佩刀和化妆。搞笑三人组—也就是原田左之助、永仓新八和藤堂平助—在男子身边绕来绕去，只是注意着不碰到仪器，使出浑身解数想让近藤发笑，对方却毫无反应。土方岁三，新选组的鬼副长，满脸怒气地倚靠在柱子上。总司悄悄走到他身旁。

"这是在做什么？"

"阿胜想拍像片留给后人。"

那男子发出几个简短的命令，然后取下遮住圆形金属部分的皮制盖子。近藤保持着一动不动的姿势，尽管有只苍蝇执意在他脑袋附近嗡嗡打转。搞笑三人组加倍卖力地逗他。

"那是啥意思？"总司问。

"是西方传来的照相术。"土方的最后一个词读得不太自然，那不是日语词汇。

"啊！所以那个盒子一样的东西就是照相机。"总司也把那个外来词汇念得格外小心。他听说过西方人的照相机，也见过几张像片，但他还没看过别人拍照。拍照这件事，看起来怪不舒服的。

"真可笑。"土方不屑地表示。"我们还有工作要做，他却盛装打扮，搞得像个歌舞伎演员。那三个傻瓜哪儿还有队长的样子，分明是几个五岁小鬼，而你有一半时间都不在队上。"

总司扬起眉毛。阿岁今天显然心绪不佳，对任何事情都要挑刺，冲田只是温和地回答："今天我休息。我跟平常一样去寺庙了。"

"又去找那个姑娘。"

"我喜欢跟她在一起。她让我感觉自己还活着。"他才不想跟土方拌嘴，毁掉与千纱共度一天带来的幸福感。

"你都不跟她睡觉，还说她让你感觉活着？"土方冷哼一声。"样样事情都不对头。阿胜一心想着当大名，你只顾恋爱…接下来还会发生什么事啊？"他说罢便扬长而去，总司找个石凳坐下，远远望着搞笑三人组。他们变幻多端的滑稽怪相真叫人大开眼界。至于近藤努力绷着脸瞪视照相机的表情，那就更是可观了。

终于，照相师把皮制盖子装回镜头上。近藤长长地舒了口气，挥走仍在他脑袋附近盘旋的苍蝇。他迈着庄严的步伐穿过庭院，要回住处去换衣洗澡，没空斥责手下那几位队长。原田、永仓和藤堂继续嬉戏，互开玩笑，打打闹闹。原田用手臂夹住藤堂的头，拿指关节磨蹭那年轻人的头皮，他们又是叫又是笑的。

总司温柔地微笑着。从寺庙回来的路程太长，他有些累了，不打算加入他们的嬉闹。就这样坐在太阳底下，望向他们，想着千纱的事情，回味今天与她相处的时光，他便很满足了。他们在一起的时候，只不过是在寺庙的园子里漫步，赏花观云，不时聊聊他们所爱所思的事物。他们不怎么谈论未来，她了解他的疾病和痛苦。她的母亲死于同样的病。她比任何人都懂得他面对的是什么。他不曾谈起自己的工作，她对此一无所知。她以为他是在一家道场里教授剑术，仅此而已。他不希望自己让这个姑娘受到新选组名声的连累。她知道得越少越好。

总司对摄影师的举动浑然未觉—那人命令助手更换一张新的玻璃底片，再次钻进相机里。鏑木峰二郎可以说是个挑剔的讨厌家伙，但他很懂摄影这门新艺术，这位年轻武士坐在石凳上的模样，是他见过最适合入镜的画面。他安然恬静地凝望着远处的友人们，这种静止状态可以拍出清晰的好像片，身后的景物正适合做衬托，而这年轻人本身，能够攫住任何女性的目光。他的容貌端整，唇边轻轻扬起笑意，眼角微微聚起细纹，他的全身笼罩着一种缥缈的气氛。你几乎会这样怀疑：一眨眼的须臾间，他便会消失无踪。一张这个年轻人的相片，能把原本不会多看照相馆一眼的人给吸引进来。鏑木轻声哼着儿歌。假使他把这首歌哼完三遍，那位武士还没起身，就能成功拍下像片了。

他很幸运。刚把镜头盖起，拍照的对象就从凳子上跳起来，同另外三名武士一块儿离开庭院，往屯所里头的某处去了。鏑木和助手收拾好照相器材，把装着玻璃底片的不透光盒子小心翼翼地放进篮子里，让助手拿着。他自己扛起相机，两人一起朝大门走去。这附近除了门口守卫没别的人了，他希望有谁能告诉他那位年轻武士的名字。

"抱歉。"一名守卫回答了他的询问。"没注意。我们的职责是看着从外面靠近大门的人，不留心门内的事情。"

好吧，那也无所谓。即便不知道此人姓甚名谁，那样一张脸能够替他招揽生意就成。等他把局长坐姿像片送来时，再问也不迟。他这样想着，回自己的照相馆洗像片去了。

 **第二部分—** **1901** **年**

冲田光在人行道上慢慢走着，步伐略显蹒跚。她是个矮小、头发灰白的68岁老太太，身着深棕底上印有金色牡丹与绿色竹叶的亚麻布和服。她的皮肤柔软而苍白，满脸皱纹是岁月留下的痕迹，也令她看起来非常温柔。她的眼眸颜色很淡，实际上是一种奇特的浅灰色。她双手捧着一个包袱，谨慎地搂在胸前，生怕被路人盯上：那是给她正要去见的小儿子的礼物。时间还早得很，她得了多年的关节炎，经验告诉她出门要尽量提早、走得越慢越好，一有机会就赶紧找地方跪坐下来休息，还要尽量多泡热水澡。

她一路走一路观看街边的橱窗，已经看了这么多年，还是对西方世界传来的事物感到惊奇。有些玩意儿近乎魔法，另外一些就很可笑了，不过全都非常有趣。她最喜欢的却是古董店，虽然她常常不无嘲讽地说，她早年还见过那些东西在日常生活中使用，哪里称得上古董。不过，店子里陈设的那些物件，能让她忆起童年，而橱窗里的商品又总在频繁更新。

"真漂亮。"她低声叹道，那是一套精细地绘制着樱花的茶具。其中一只杯子的底面朝外，题有制作者的姓名"新津觉之进"，彰显了这套用具的品质。她瞧见价格标签，不由摇头。她这一生中，从来买不起如此昂贵的茶具。她的视线扫过俗气的翡翠饰品、化妆刷和镜台，定在一张银相框里的像片上。

那是一名年轻男子，身穿浅底印有稍深颜色几何图案的和服，下着浅色条纹的深色裙裤，白色布袜，踩着木屐。腰间佩有双刀，表明他的身份是武士。他的头发高高扎起，乌黑茂密、垂至腰际，不过他并未剃发。实际上，过长的刘海落到眼前和耳际，可知他生活于江户末期。他的容貌十分秀雅—瘦削而端整、眼睛睁得很大，眼珠的颜色在黑白像片上更显浅淡。他没看镜头，视线投向右方。淡淡的笑意在他唇边，在他眼角。

阿光无意识地抬起手来，想要抚摸那张脸。她不由自主地走进店铺。

"请问，"她向一脸不耐烦的店主问道。"橱窗里的武士像片多少钱？"

那男人只瞥了她一眼，报出一个数字，柜台前面那个穿着鲜亮和服的胖女人占据了他的全部注意力，胖女人背后还有四个人在排队。

阿光听了很意外。"不应该这么贵吧…"

"就是这个价。武士像片很有收藏价值—这张也不会摆得太久。我卖掉的上一张是这个的一半价钱，不过这张的相框更值钱。要是你想买，拿过来排队。"他说完不再理她，忙着包装胖女人购买的那一大堆东西。

阿光缓慢地转过身，离开了古董店，但在橱窗的像片前流连了一阵。然后她抬脚继续往前走，不过这次是以最快的速度。

三小时后，她又返回此处，儿子也被拖来了。

"就是这儿，卓吉。这家店。"她不顾臀部的疼痛，加快脚步，赶紧把儿子拉到橱窗前。走这么快，明天可有得好受了。"是这儿没错…"

阿光的动作凝固了，死死盯住曾经摆放像片的位置。她焦躁地左右寻找，没错呀，漂亮的茶具，俗气的镜子都在原处，偏偏就是像片不见踪影。她愣住了。

店主还在，这会儿似乎没那么繁忙了。店内另外还有一个人，看着像店主的朋友，或是常客，他俩面前摆着一把茶壶，两只半满的茶杯。

"打扰一下。"她打断二人的交谈。"那张武士的像片，就是我之前跟你讲过的那张，不在橱窗里了…"

"噢，那个啊。半小时前卖出去了。我就跟你说它在那儿留不久的。人们真是喜欢那些旧像片。"

"可是…"

"最近生意有点不好做，我还是进了不少这种照片。"店主对他朋友说。"一周卖了两张武士像片，每张都没在橱窗里摆多久，尽管眼下经济这么不景气。我想应该再多进一些。"

"走吧，妈。"卓吉柔声安抚她，带着她走向店门。"没办法，我们来晚了。"阿光机械地随他往前走。

"他们不能卖掉那张像片啊，"踏出大门时，她低声自语。"那是我的弟弟啊…我的宗次郎…"

 **第三部分—** **1990** **年**

译者说明：本部分跟新选组和总司没有直接联系，所以就不全部翻译了。这篇文的分类是"浪客剑心与Highlander（挑战者/时空英豪）的混合"。《Highlander》是一部美国奇幻片，"主角是一群除非被同类用古代宝剑将头砍下否则永远不会死的长生不老的异人"（详见： . 和 wiki/Duncan_MacLeod）。

第三部分的大致内容是《Highlander》的男主角不死人Duncan MacLeod与未婚妻 Tessa开了一家古董店，总司的照片流落到他们手上。现节译二人发现照片之后的部分如下：

（泰莎惊呼）"噢，天呐。"

"怎么了？"（邓肯）他抬头问道。

她也走到窗边来，用抹布擦拭手中相框的玻璃，一脸讶异地瞪着里面的照片。

"我没见过这样漂亮的男人。"

"好吧，多谢夸奖，不过你每天都在见我啊。"他开了个玩笑。

泰莎有点不好意思地笑了。"你很英俊，而且我敢肯定，我不是第一个这样说的人，不过这位... ...哇哦。"

"我应该产生危机感吗？"他咧嘴一笑。在一起十年之后，他对两人的关系有足够的信心。她知晓并接受了他的真实身份，而他在漫长的人生中，从未遇到过与自己如此契合的人。

"那倒不必，想来他可能去世很久了。我说可能，是因为他没准是你认识的人，那么任何奇事都有可能了。你觉得这是什么年代拍摄的？在哪儿？我看像是在日本。"

她把照片递给他。玻璃脏兮兮的，但相框里的照片状态良好：黑白照片上清瘦的年轻武士目光投向右方，面带微笑。

"嗯，和服和裙裤，双刀，没剃月代，是照片而不是画像—大约是江户末期。"看到泰莎不解的表情，他说明道："可能是十九世纪六十年代。培里黑船进入江户湾之后—就是如今的东京—年轻人逐渐不再遵循一些旧的风俗。他们依然会把头发扎起来，但是不像上代人那样剪短并束到剃光的头顶。年轻人这样扎头发是一种夸耀，相当于战斗的邀请。留着这么长的头发，还能不被对手抓住，可得很有战斗技巧才行。他带着双刀，所以是一名武士，而稍晚的明治时期颁布了禁止带刀的废刀令。我觉得十九世纪五十年代和六十年代早期照相术应该还不普及，所以这张照片的拍摄可以限定在一个很短的时间段内。"

"能确定拍摄地点吗？他身后有些建筑物。"泰莎指着照片说。

"这个门房也太壮观了。我是在哪儿见过的来着..."邓肯仰望天花板，在记忆中搜索，然后回到照片上来。"对了，就是那儿—京都。是那些著名的庙宇之一，可我一时想不起具体是哪座了。我们把它弄干净，收藏起来。下次见到我的朋友剑心的时候，会问问他的。他也来自那个时代，当时恰好在京都，当年那座城市里可能有几百名长得差不多的武士，不过他起码会认出这个地方。"

泰莎大笑起来，揽住他的腰。"拥有来自不同时空的朋友，这种时候就派上用场了。有这些朋友真好。"

邓肯拥住她，把脸凑进她的头发里笑了。"是啊，真好。"

他没有提那些不好的朋友。但愿她永远不要知道那些人。

最终，她还是知道了，然而不是那些人杀害她的。凶手只是个想搭便车的小混混。悲痛欲绝的邓肯关了店，把所有东西打包放进仓库里，包括一张装在锈蚀银相框里的黑白像片，像片里的武士依然无名。

 **The End**


End file.
